Too Good To Be True
by withadream13
Summary: Her dreams come to her


**TOO GOOD TO BE TRUE**

BReba FanFiction

Joanna|withadream13

It was just an ordinary day. Reba was at home doing laundry when Brock showed up from the back door.

_Hi…_

_Hey! What are you doing here?_ - asked Reba confused

_rrgg … Jake told to come over by. He __said he wanted to talk with me…_ - he couldn't find a better excuse.

_Jake! It's Saturday, the kids are all out. Teenagers, remember?_

_I must misunderstood him then_ - how could he tell her than he only drop by to see her

Since you're already here. Could you do me a favour?

_Sure, anything…_

_Could you pick a basket I left at my room? My back is __killing me_

_Sure, no problem_ - Brock went over to Reba's room, his old room, their room.

_Thanks honey…_ - Reba mentally kicked herself for saying it, hoping he didn't hear her.

Brock entered in Reba's room and saw the basket just outside the bathroom's door. But something caught his attention, a diary on the top of Reba's bedside table. It wasn't the aspect that got his attention but the fact that she got one. He went over there, he thought if he just read a couple of lines she wouldn't mind. She had been acting strange lately; he just wanted to know why. He just wanted to help her. Brock started to read it; she talked about the kids, work and BJ. Until …

_I had a dream last night. He had come home to drop Jack when he saw the door of my room was closed. It was too earlier for me to be in bed but the house was too empty and there wasn't anything else to do. He got in calling my name almost like a whisper; he got to my bed and saw that I wasn't asleep. I smiled, he smiled. He took a hair from my face and asked if I was feeling alright. My heartbeat increase by the time I noticed how close we were. I finally said yes. He looked at me wondering if I was lying. I came closer to him but he pulled away. When I was about to say something he cut me off saying he had to go home. He was already by the door when I called his name and begged him to stay with me that night. He jumped and started walking into me. I got out of the bed and before he was able to say anything I silent him with a kiss. He pulled me away and was ready to start to talk when I pulled him in for another kiss. He pulled me close and before saying he missed me, he asked if I was sure and I answered him another kiss. He replied by kissing me with all his passion. His hands caressed my back as I unbutton his shirt while kissing his chest. Once it was all unbutton he let his shirt fall at the floor and I kissed his shoulders before he planted me a soft kiss on my lips and started reach for my neck. I climbed my head to give him better access while I moaned with all the pleasure. He started kissing my cleavage as I let another moan out. He breaks the kiss just to take my nightgown. He stared at me while he said I was beautiful. He started massaging my breast softly while kissing the other one. I scream in pleasure. He changed breasts as I let another moan out. I searched for his pants; I unzipped them before putting my hand inside his boxers and start massaging his erection. I hear his moans and I became hornier as I hear his pleasure. My other hand reaches for his boxers and pulls them out. As my hand goes back and front I licked the point of his penis, and he lets out another moan. I suddenly I feel his hands on my arms and pulling me up. _

_He put his hands on my thighs as I put my legs around his waist. I groaned in pleasure. He laid me down in bed. I smiled. He whispered to me '__I miss you__'. I said '__So kiss me__'. He kissed me with all his passion. I could feel his erection on my legs. He started kissing my neck and went all the way down kissing every spot he'd find. He took a special treatment with my breasts. He kissed them, massaged them as I scream in pleasure while passing my hands through his hair begging him for more. He answered to my request. I begged him for more. But he kept his way down. I looked down and I noticed a smile in his face. He starts kissing my thighs. __Oh Gosh!__ I scream in pleasure. Before I realized he put his fingers in me while kissing my womanhood. I scream his name in pleasure. __That's it! Oh God! Don't Stop!__ He lets another finger in and grabs his attention to my lips. He kisses me with fire as I moan to his mouth. He kisses my neck as he goes in and out of me. __You're gonna need a turtleneck tomorrow. I don't care.__ I called his name in pleasure as I feel my orgasm coming. Suddenly I feel him taking his fingers out, I knew what he was about to do. I groaned as I felt him entering in me. He licks his fingers before I kissed him and I taste myself from his lips. __Oh, yes! Baby, don't stop! __I kissed him passionately while he moans into me. I begged him for faster and harder. And he obeyed me, and how he did it well. I feel my orgasm coming closer and closer as he kisses my neck. I craved my nails on his shoulder as my orgasm come. And we scream in pleasure as one. He rolls down and I thought he was going to leave but instead he just pulls me close. I put my head on his shoulder; he kisses my forehead and says he loves me. I whisper softly '__I love you too__' before falling asleep with the pace of his heartbeat._

_I wish I was the one sleeping on his arms. The one you'd make sweet love to. The one you'd say 'I love you' everyday. But he's gone now. He's sleeping in somebody arms. I should be able to move on. But I can't. I should hate him. But I love him. I love him. I always did. I always will. __I still love him. I love Brock._

Brock closed the diary and run downstairs.

_Brock, where is the …_

Before Reba could say anything Brock silent her with a kiss. The dream come back all to her. Reba pulled him away.

_What are you doin'…_ - Brock silent her with another kiss.

This time Reba didn't pull her away, this time she pulled him close. And he passionately whispered to her.

_I love you_

Everything was happening just like in her dream, every single detail.


End file.
